


Impala VS Puddle Jumper

by WaveRider



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveRider/pseuds/WaveRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and John Sheppard argue over the merits of their preferred transport, when it comes to hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala VS Puddle Jumper

Dean slammed the door to the Impala shut before turning to pout at the man currently annoying him. His arms folded tight across his chest, the annoyance showing clearly in body language. If it was Sam he was dealing with, Sam would have picked up on Dean's angers and quickly shut up. But unfortunately, Sheppard was a whole lot more annoying. And stubborn.

"All I'm saying is that in your line of work the puddle jump is a much better transport solution." John said as he closed the door on the Impala.

"What like your fluffy hairstyle is suited to a life in the military?" Dean said sarcastically.

John frowned. "At least I don't look like a gay male model."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't find the right insult to fling back. So he reluctantly shut his mouth, earning a slight smile from John.

"You really should replace the Impala." John said, his smile growing as Dean grew more and more frustrated. It was almost as entertaining as winding up Rodney.

"I am not replacing my baby. She has been through Hell and High Water with me. She isn't going anywhere." Dean stomped off, his body language was that of someone who had dropped the subject.

But John wasn't giving up that easily.

"But there are so many reasons why the Puddle Jumper is better than this…" He paused as he spotted the expression on Dean's face. He swallowed the words he was going to say. He really didn't think Dean was going to react well to the words 'heap of junk'. Especially when his mood was already foul.

"Better than this…. What?" Dean stared intently at John.

"Than this classic piece of motoring history" John managed to stammer out. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look Dean." John grabbed Dean's elbow forcing Dean to look at him. "Could you just listen to my argument? For once"

Dean laughed "You going to order me to listen Colonel."

"Your forgetting I know a giant called Ronon who is just itching for a fight with you Dean, don't make me give him an excuse to. Unless you want to end up in an infirmary."

John watched the cocky grin slide from Dean's face as he imagined what Ronon would do to him.

"Fine!" He shoved his elbow away from John grips. "Just get on with it!"

John grinned. "Reason number 1." He pointed at the Impala. "That doesn't come with guns."

Dean frowned and leaned over and opened the trunk lid and gestured to its contents.

"At least on the Puddle Jumper you don't have to stop, get out, open the trunk and get your guns."

Dean frowned for a moment. "Point taken, I guess. I still prefer my guns to whatever freaky technology you got attached to the Jumper. What's reason number 2?"

John smiled, he felt confident he was finally getting through to Dean. After months of pestering, he might get to use his Jumper again. As much as he trusted Lorne, he really didn't like leaving her in his hands.

"Reason Number 2, the Jumper has shields. Which means it won't get damaged like your baby seems to do every time you anger a little demon. Reason number 3…" He said cutting off Dean's garbled protest. "The Jumper has invisibility which means you can actually sneak up people. I mean you generally aren't surprised that people can actually hear you coming? You actually thought you could sneak around when you've got a thumping great big noisy V8 under the hood?"

Dean pouted but said nothing.

"So are you going to let me use the Jumper for once?"

Dean glanced at John for a long time before finally saying "No."

He walked off towards Bobby's house, a grin on his face, leaving a confused and flustered John standing by the Impala.

"Wait!" John shouted. Dean grinned, before wiping it and turning to face John. He folded his arms and listened patiently.

"Can you at least tell me why you won't use the Jumper?"

Dean smiled. "Reason Number 1, I can't fly the damn thing."

"We could always get Carson to give you the ATA Gene." John said, his expression was wondering why Dean hadn't thought of this before.

Dean shrugged "I really don't like needles. Reason Number 2, the Impala has a radio and a tape cassette player. And you really need them when you need to drown out whatever confusing crap Rodney is spewing out."

John had to say, that was advantage the Impala held over the Jumper. The ability to drown out Rodney without resorting to violence.

"And reason number 3, I don't like flying. End of argument, Jumper is off limits."

"You're such a wimp!" John shouted after Dean.

Dean turned and shouted back. "Attempt to try and convince me to replace my baby again. And ask Sam what I'll do to you." Dean winked before disappearing inside Bobby's house.

John frowned before pulling out a phone from his trouser pocket and dialling Sam's number.

"Dean annoying you yet Sheppard?" Sam answered; John could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"He is actually. I was calling to ask what Dean would do to me if I threatened to replace his Impala with the Jumper again."

The pause on the other end of the phone had John worried "Sam?"

"Dean has a room…" Sam started nervously. "Let's just say he will lock you in the basement with a clown."

John swallowed. "He does what now?"

"I'm telling you he will lock you in the basement with a clown. You know Dean really likes the fact he can use the same threat on both me and you. He said it's a time saver."

"Thanks Sam." John hurriedly hung up the phone.

He figured this was one argument Dean would always win. With a quick look at the Impala debating the merits of giving it a few kicks, John made the mental note to ask Ronon for a favour the next time he saw him, before following Dean into the house.


End file.
